


Les Roses du Temps

by swirling_raven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirling_raven/pseuds/swirling_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’été de ses seize ans, le corps d’Hermione change, attirant de plus en plus  le regard de celui qu’elle est persuadée d’aimer : Ron.  Pourtant c’est deux autres personnes qui hantent ses rêves la nuit, deux personnes qui vont rentrer dans sa vie d’une manière totalement inattendue. Et si tout ce que nous connaissions s’avérait être faux ? Si les règles de la magie n’étaient pas si strictes et le temps pas si tabou ?<br/>HG/ TRJr  HP / DM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cauchemars entrecroisés

 

**Prologue :**

 

« Tes cheveux sont plus clairs. »

La jeune fille attrapa une de ses mèches autrefois brune et hocha la tête

« Ça doit être le soleil... »

« Tu as fait quoi déjà ces vacances? »

« Je suis allée en France... À la plage. »

« Ah... Ils sont moins... »

Le jeune homme mis ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et les éloigna de cinq bon centimètres, semblant vouloir mimer un mot qu'il ne trouvait pas

« Volumineux? »

Il acquiesça et un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce pour la troisième fois depuis dix minutes. La jeune fille entortilla nerveusement une de ses boucles autour de son doigt. C'est vrai que ses cheveux s'étaient beaucoup éclaircis et désépaissis depuis son voyage en France mais ce n'était pas le seul détail, elle avait aussi grandit de trois bon centimètres atteignant les un mètres soixante-dix et s'était beaucoup amincit, non pas qu'elle eut été grosse mais ses courbes étaient maintenant plus souples et moins grossières. Elle regarda Ron du coin de l'œil, lui aussi avait grandi, comme se plaisait à le dire Mrs Weasley on aurait dit qu'il avait subit un sortilège d'élongation pendant les vacances. Les traits de son visage étaient plus marqués et son menton avait pris une forme carrée le rendant plus viril qu'avant.

« Hermione ça va? Tu es un peu rouge. »

« H-hein ? N-non je... » Balbutia Hermione s'arrachant à sa contemplation. Mrs Weasley entra alors en trombe dans la cuisine leurs jetant un rapide coup d'œil satisfait avant de demander

« Harry n'est pas encore levé? Je vais lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner, le pauvre garçon, on dirait qu'il est sous alimenté! Encore la faute de ces moldus qui ne le nourrissent pas correctement... »

Et elle s'affaira dans la cuisine en continuant de grommeler tandis que les poêles s'agitaient toutes seules sur les fourneaux. Un long silence suivi son entrée quand tout à coup les deux adolescents se levèrent d'un bon

« Harry est rentré !? » S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix un grand sourire barrant leurs visage

« Oui, je ne vous l’avais pas dit? »

« Non ! »S'offusqua Ron avant de se précipiter à l'étage ignorant sa mère lui disant de laisser son meilleur ami tranquille. Hermione le suivit en soupirant, tentant de réprimer la rougeur qu’elle savait sur ses joues. Il y avait tellement plus important que ses espoirs amoureux de fillette de dix-sept ans. Elle regarda la tignasse rousse disparaitre dans l’encadrement d’une porte juste devant elle et soupira de plus belle. Oui, tellement plus important. Elle se fit violence pour se rappeler de l’existence de Voldemort qui revenait petit à petit au pouvoir, de la mort de Sirius, et de cette curieuse prophétie qui disait peut être que.... La jeune fille secoua la tête faisant danser ses boucles épaisses. Harry devait en voir de toutes les couleurs, comment pouvait-elle penser à R… à autre chose que cette guerre qui se préparait? Car elle savait qu'il y aurait une guerre et que, lorsque le moment sera venu, Harry devra être prêt. Car elle savait que celui qui affronterait le seigneur des ténèbres était un jeune homme brun qui venait d'être réveillé par une claque à la tête de la part de Ron

« Ron ne le frappe pas! » Reprocha-t-elle au grand roux. Harry la regarda un moment surpris avant de lui lancer un grand sourire. Elle sourit aussi, ils étaient de nouveau tout les trois réunis et les ennuis allaient pouvoir commencer. Le plus tard possible, elle l’espérait.

 

 

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione s’était installée au coin du feu dans le plus grand fauteuil de la maisonnée, qui était aussi le plus confortable, et lisait un livre passionnant qui avait pour sujet l’alchimie lorsqu’un mouvement balancier sur le canapé lui indiqua que quelqu’un venait de s’asseoir juste à coté d’elle. Elle releva à regret les yeux de son livre, pour les poser sur l’impotent qui avait osé la déranger. Elle rencontra deux yeux verts qui la fixaientintensément et elle referma le livre dans un soupir de frustration

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne veut étudier l’alchimie, c’est pourtant passionnant comme matière » Harry jeta un rapide coup d’œil sur le pavé qu’elle venait de poser sur la table basse avant de grimacer

« Disons que la notion de ‘passionnant ‘ est propre à chacun. Par exemple, le _quidditch_ est passionnant. » Ce fut au tour d’Hermione de grimacer et un léger rire s’échappa des lèvres du brun.

« De quoi est ce que tu voulais parler ? » Le rire se tut et un grand silence s’installa pendant qu’Harry fixait obstinément la cheminée. Puis dans un mouvement lent, il se tourna vers la brune et la détailla

« Tes cheveux se sont beaucoup éclaircis » Comme deux jours auparavant, elle attrapa une mèche blondie par le soleil et acquiesça « Et puis ils se sont… » Il mit ses mains de part et d’autre de sa tête en les écartant de trente bon centimètre avant de les rapprocher de ses cheveux

« Désépaissit » rigola la jeune sorcière se rappelant de la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Ron un peu plus tôt dans la semaine « C’est sûrement dû à ma surexposition aux U.V cet été »

« Tu es allée en France c’est ça ? Il l’y a pas tant de soleil que ça là bas ! »

« Tu serai surpris ! Tu sais que plein de philosophes y ont vécut? J'ai lu quelques livres, c'est vraiment fascinant la façon dont ils défendaient leurs idées par des mots à l'époque. Leur écriture est fascinante… presque l’équivalent de la magie. Je t’assure. Et leurs poèmes! Tu verrais leurs poèmes... »Elle se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, rêveuse, et Harry rigola

« On parlait de soleil, pas de philosophe »

« Ils se faisaient appeler les Philosophes des Lumières »

« Au moins ils n’avaient leur modestie dans leurs poche. »

« Ils avaient des choses à défendre et des armes pour. » Harry hocha gravement la tête

« En parlant d’arme… »

« La prophétie ? » laissa échapper Hermione dans un souffle avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre,

« Oui, la prophétie » Le regard du jeune sorcier se perdit dans les flammes

« Raconte moi, » chuchota-t-elle après un autre moment de silence « raconte moi cette prophétie. » Harry serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux. Cette prophétie lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs douloureux, Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules du brun, s'en voulant presque de poser la question. Mais elle devait savoir. Elle devait avoir tous les éléments sous la main pour pouvoir l’aider. Harry prit une grande inspiration et récita, comme une sombre litanie

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le Septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »_

« Un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore ? Mais c'est... »

« L'amour oui. Enfin maintenant il le sait, mais je suppose qu’il ne le comprend pas et ne le comprendra surement jamais. »

Hermione hocha la tête sombrement, elle avait presque de la peine pour cet être qui n'avait pas connu l'amour. Avait-il jamais ressenti quelque chose? Elle serra inconsciemment l'épaule d'Harry qui mit la main sur la sienne pour la rassurer

« Je ferai tout mon possible», chuchota-t-il, « tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous puissiez vivre heureux »

« Non. » Elle le regarda sévèrement. «  _Nous_ ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour que l'on puisse tous vivre heureux. » Il lui lança un sourire éclatant.

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime Hermione. Tu sais, _il_ avait raison en disant que tu es la plus brillante sorcière qu’il lui eut été de rencontrer, c’est le cas pour moi aussi. » Hermione rougit sous le compliment avant de resserrer davantage son étreinte. Elle ne comprenait peut être pas sa perte aussi bien qu’elle le voudrait, mais elle serait toujours là pour lui. Elle le senti s’affaisser contre elle et sourit. Jamais Voldemort n’avait ressenti ce sentiment et ils lui montreraient comment il pouvait être fort, comment il pouvait s’avérer être un atout, là ou le mage noir n’y voyait que faiblesse.

Mais elle ne savait pas à ce moment là combien elle avait raison.

oO0Oo

« Ron ! Dépêches-toi enfin ! » Cria Mrs Weasley du bas des escaliers, mais seul un grognement lui répondit, puis un vacarme indescriptible retentit et enfin Ron Wealsey fit son apparition au bas de la cage d’escalier, les cheveux en bataille, le tee-shirt à l’envers et une tâche de dentifrice au coin des lèvres.

« Ton tee-shirt est à l’envers » le morigénât-elle « Et tes cheveux en bataille » Elle tenta d’y remettre de l’ordre tandis que le rouquin essayait d’enlever son tee-shirt

« Maman ! » Protesta-t-il. Sa mère lui lança un regard d’avertissement et Ron fixa obstinément son tee-shirt, comme si le mettre à l’endroit demandait une réflexion particulièrement ardue

« Et puis… » Elle grommela quelque chose en secouant la tête « …au moins on sait que tu t’es lavé les dents » soupira-t-elle comme désespérée par le cas qu’était son propre fils.

Lorsqu’Hermione détourna son attention de Ginny qui la rassurait pour la énième fois en disant que ses frères sauraient très certainement comment enlever cet horrible œil au beurre noir que lui avait fait un gadget dans leur chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec un ventre divinement bien dessiné. Aucune tablette ne venait l’encombrer de fioriture, et voir ce torse pâle et vierge ne lui donnait que plus l’envie de s’y coller et d’y faire glisser langoureusement ses lèvres, sentir sur sa peau le doux duvet roux qui donneraient plus tard des poils aux couleurs vives. Quand elle releva la tête pour le dévisager, elle tomba nez à nez à un regard azur, qui comme chaque fois la chamboula. Elle se maudit intérieurement lorsqu’elle senti une chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues et détourna rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur le discours que Mrs Weasley leur avait déjà rabâché des dizaines de fois depuis qu’elle s’était –enfin- décidée à les laisser aller faire leur achats pour Poudlard. Après avoir appris la disparition de Fantarôme le glacier, Mrs Weasley avait tenté de persuader Harry de ne pas venir du tout et de les laisser s’occuper de ses affaires, ce a quoi il lui avait répondu fermement qu’il en était hors de question. Plusieurs fois. Dans la même journée. Hermione avait même craint qu’il ne finisse par s’énerver contre la mère de Ron, mais heureusement elle avait finit par capituler. Se rendant surement compte que même si elle le traitait comme tel, Harry n’était pas son fils. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le rouquin et rougit de plus belle lorsqu’elle s’aperçut qu’il la fixait toujours.

oO0Oo

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de Mrs Guipure et tout de suite Hermione les repéra. Pourtant ils étaient bien cachés derrière une rangée de robe de soirée. Mais ses yeux y avaient été attirés comme des aimants. Draco, vêtu d’une élégante robe de sorcier vert foncésur laquelle brillait des épingles, s’avança vers le miroir et se regarda. Il intercepta d’abord le regard d’Hermione puis, ses yeux d’acier s’assombrirent lorsqu’il s’aperçut de la présence des deux autres garçons. S’ensuivit aussitôt le sempiternel concours d’insulte qui suivait généralement l’échange de regard. A une remarque de Harry Narcissafit un pas vers eux et Hermione put la dévisager à loisir. Elle paraissait si fière et forte, et ce malgré son mari derrière les barreaux, même, elle semblait dégager une plus grande prestance sans son mari à ses côtés. Mais peut être était-ce juste du au fait que c’était vraiment la première fois qu’elle la regardait vraiment. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ce qu’elle voyait lui plaisait. Elle savait à sa manière de regarder Drago qu’elle l’aimait beaucoup. Hermione sourit en pensant que peut être dans d’autres circonstances ou dans un autre monde, Mrs Weasley et elle se seraient très bien entendues sur certains points. Une violente migraine la prit soudainement et la pièce tourna quelque secondes laissant entrevoir seule quelques lumières vives. Hemione s’adossa contre le mur le plus proche et tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux, deux billes d’un bleu marine époustouflant étaient posées sur elle, une lueur de surprise, une touche de froideur, le tout mélangé à un regard hautain qui lui donna presque des frissons. Narcissa esquissa un léger sourire dédaigneux lorsqu’Hermione se détourna pour regarder Harry et Ron qui la fixaient l’air inquiet.

« Juste un vertige » souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Surement cet affreux œil au beurre noir. Dis moi, Granger tu t’es battue avec tes cheveux ou tes livres cette fois-ci ? » S’esclaffa sarcastiquement Draco. Elle lui renvoya son regard le plus noir

« Au moins, moi Malefoy je sais me battre. À la loyale qui plus est » Ce fut autour du blondinet de lui lancer un regard noir qu’elle soutint sans aucun problème. De nouvelles insultes, une robe émeraude jetée par terre et un claquement de porte plus tard et les trois adolescents purent enfin continuer leurs achats tranquillement.

Mais Hermione n’arrivait a pas se défaire de l’image de Narcissa Malefoy, comme si elle aurait du remarquer quelque chose d’important. Elle se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Elle se repassait encore la scène en boucle lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans l’explosion de joie et de couleurs qu’était le magasin des jumeaux Weasley et rien –pas même la filature de Draco chez Barjow& Beurk- ne put retirer la mère de Malefoy de son esprit.

Elle devait d’ailleurs avoir l’air préoccupée puisque ce soir là, Mrs Weasley lui mit de force un bon chocolat chaud préparé comme elle les aimait dans les mains avant de l’envoyer se coucher. Même Ron lui envoya un regard soucieux en lui disant de ne pas s’inquiéter et que cet œil au beurre noir disparaitrait très vite.

_oO0Oo_

Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk et se vit reposer les questions débiles, les seules qui lui furent venues à l’esprit à ce moment là, au commerçant qui la regardait d’un air suspicieux. Lorsqu’il la chassa –enfin- hors de sa boutique, la porte ne s’ouvrit pas. Elle eut beau la tirer, la pousser, lui jeter un sort, puis deux, trois, rien n’y fit, la porte resta close. Elle se tourna lentement vers le vendeur qui la regardait toujours et balbutia des excuses, mais il ne semblait pas l’entendre et se contentait de la fixer froidement, comme si son sort lui importait peu, ce qui, se rappela-t-elle, était forcement le cas. Elle commençait à comprendre que tout cela n’était qu’un rêve et qu’il fallait qu’elle se réveille lorsque de larges lianes surgirent du plancher et agrippèrent ses jambes enfonçant leurs épines dans ses mollets en lui arrachant au passage un cri de douleur. Elle eut dès lors beau se répéter que tout cela n’était pas réel, elle savait au fond que jamais elle ne sortirait de l’emprise de ces ronces et que jamais le sang n’arrêterait de couler. Lorsque ses espoirs furent presque tous éteints, un souffle au creux de son cou la fit frissonner et alors qu’elle se retournait pour voir de qui ou de quoi il s’agissait, une voix grave chuchota à son oreille des mots qu’elle ne comprit pas et qui se formèrent dans l’air sous forme de brume avant de disparaitre. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les lianes pour desserrer leur étreinte, et tandis que la jeune fille se retournait, baguette à la main prête à se battre, elle tomba sur deux yeux d’azur qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien

« Il ne fallait pas », murmura-t-il dans une voix blessée et déçue. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu cherche à tout comprendre, à tout savoir? Il ne fallait pas. »

Des larmes apparurent sur le visage d’habitude souriant du jeune homme et un immense serpent blanc aux pupilles sanguines apparut derrière lui qui le dévora vivant.

oO0Oo

Hermione se réveilla dans un hurlement, réveillant la jeune rousse qui dormait sur le lit voisin.

« Hermione ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ? »

« U-un cauchemar ne t’en fait pas, rendors toi » La lumière s’alluma

« Trop tard, je suis réveillée. »

Hermione vit une tignasse rousse émerger de sous les couvertures, suivie presque aussitôt de deux pupilles azur totalement alertes

« Oh, Ginny je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en se tordant les mains

« Tant mieux » bailla Ginny, « maintenant tu vas pouvoir me raconter ce cauchemar comme ça on pourra se rendormir toute les deux. »

Hermione hocha la tête sachant très bien qu’elle ne pourrait probablement pas se rendormir de peur de revoir Ron se faire arracher la peau par un immense serpent albinos. 

« Si ça se trouve c’est un rêve prémonitoire…. » Avança Ginny avant de rajouter précipitamment sous l’œil torve d’Hermione « Je sais que tu ne crois pas du tout à ces choses là Hermione. Mais regarde, dans ton rêve mon frère se fait dévorer par un serpent albinos, et on sait que Voldemort a un serpent albinos. Ça pourrait très bien vouloir dire que Ron va se faire tuer par Voldemort… ou son serpent »

Hermione soupira

« Mes rêves ne sont pas comme ceux de Harry, Ginny. En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort se déplacerait lui-même pour tuer Ron »

« Peut être pour le prendre en otage en échange deHarry ? »

« On part à Poudlard d’ici une semaine, Ron ne risque rien. » Ginny fit une moue peu convaincante« Ce n’est pas un rêve prémonitoire Ginny, juste un cauchemar »

« Okay. Chocolat chaud ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant

« Chocolat chaud » Elle regarda la rouquine s’éloigner sur la pointe des pieds et laissa tomber ses yeux sur ses mains moites. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas fait de cauchemar. Elle voulut se lever mais aussitôt une migraine intense la reprit et comme la veille la pièce se mit à tourner et avec elle des lumières plus vives les unes que les autres. Puis tout s’arrêta et un couloir sombre, sans mur, plafond ou sol luii fit face, elle esquissa un mouvement et les côtés de l’étrange couloir se mirent à se mouver, se rapprochant et s’éloignant dans un mouvement anarchique indescriptible. Alors elle avança : un paspuis deux, trois, au quatrième le décor s’effondra et elle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond miteux de la chambre de Ginny. C’est ce moment que choisit cette dernière pour revenir, avec deux chocolats chaud dans les mains. Elle repoussa la porte du pied et la regarda étonnée

« Tu t’es rendormie ? » Hermione la regarda l’air un peu perdu. Elle n’avait jamais cru pouvoir refaire ce rêve encore une fois. Elle hocha lentement la tête et prit une gorgée du liquide chaud qui s’écoula en brulant légèrement sa gorge.

oO0Oo

Hermione laissa ses yeux hagards se poser une nouvelle fois sur la même ligne, la parcourir sans la comprendre. Cela faisait maintenant trois nuit qu’elle rêvait tout les soirs sur même couloir. Comme avant, elle n’arrivait jamais à faire plus de trois pas car tout s’effondrait toujours au quatrième. Son doigt tapota nerveusement le coin du livre. Elle avait déjà fait ce rêve pendant une année entière, celle précédant son entrée à Poudlard quand ses pouvoirs magiques étaient devenus de plus en plus présents. Puis lorsqu’elle avait commencé à apprendre la magie ils avaient cessés aussi brusquement qu’ils avaient commencés et elle les avait oubliés. Bien que cela ne soit pas d’une grande importance, elle se demandait ce qu’ils pouvaient bien signifier, car même si elle n’accordait aucune importance à la divination ou aux prémonitions elle n’était pas sans savoir que les rêves étaient parfois porteurs d’un message de l’inconscient. Et ne pas savoir ce qu’on essayait de se dire à soit même avait quelque chose d’excessivement frustrant.

« Tu vas te couper » Elle sursauta et Harry rigola

« Tu m’as fait peur ! » L’accusa-t-elle.

« J’ai bien vu » Il rit de plus belle « Qu’est ce que tu lis pour être si tendue ? »

« Oh je ne lisais pas vraiment, je pensais juste » Harry haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Ça t’arrive de faire le même rêve plusieurs nuits de suite ? »

« Tu parles de ton cauchemar ? » Elle ouvrit grand les yeux

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Disons que les murs ne sont pas très épais et que tu as une voix qui porte. Je crois que seul Ron n’a rien entendu. » Hermione rougit. « Mrs Weasley a harcelé Ginny pour lui demander de quoi il en retournait mais elle a dit qu’elle n’en savait rien » La brunette remercia intérieurement son amie de ne pas avoir vendu la mèche

« Non je ne parlais pas de mon cauchemar, juste d’un rêve » Harry soupira

« Je suppose que tu ne me parleras pas de ce cauchemar non plus» Hermione rougit de plus belle en secouant la tête et Harry vint s’assoir à ses côtés « Il m’arrive de faire parfois le même rêve, mais jamais plusieurs nuits d’affilée »

« Ça doit être sans importance » Soupira Hermione

« Ça n’avait pas l’air il y a quelques minutes quand tu torturais ton livre »

« Je ne le torturais pas ! » S’offusqua Hermione

« Si regarde il est tout corné là » Elle regarda avec horreur le coin du livre pour le découvrir intact

« Menteur » Elle lui asséna une tape sur la tête tandis qu’il partait d’un grand éclat de rire.

« J’ai loupé quelque chose ? » Ron venait d’entrer dans le salon un grand sourire sur les lèvres

« Rien qui ne sorte de l’ordinaire » réussi à articuler Harry entre deux éclats de rire tandis qu’Hermione lui donnait une autre tape sur la tête. »

« Oh très bien » Ron vint s’asseoir à coté d’Hermione l’air un peu déçut et celle-ci se mit donc à lui raconter la farce affreuse que lui avait fait son meilleur ami. Le rire du rouquin se joignit bientôt à celui de Harry et Hermione souffla d’exaspération.

« Ça fait du bien » Dit soudainement Harry une fois que leur rire se furent calmés.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De rire comme ça »

« Merci pour moi » fit semblant de grogner Hermione

« Oh ça va » Rigola Ron en lui donnant un léger coup de coude « Harry a raison. Ça fait du bien de rire un peu »

« Tu devrais passer plus de temps dans la boutique de tes frères dans ce cas» Répliqua Hermione

« En parlant de boutique… » Commença Harry avant que Ron ne puisse dire quoique ce soit « Vous avez bien vu comment Draco a retiré violemment son bras quand Mrs Guipure l’a « soi-disant » piquée avec son aiguille ? » Hermione le regarda d’un air méfiant

« Si tu veux encore insinuer que Malefoy pourrait-être un mangemort… »

« Bien sur que Malefoy est un mangemort ! » S’exclama Harry « C’est pourtant évident non ? » Il regarda à tour de rôle ses deux amis sceptiques « Lucius est en prison, et Voldemort a besoin de mangemort, Draco s’est _forcement_ porté volontaire pour les intégrer »

« Non Harry, ça n’est pas _évident_ , la famille deMalefoy est surement tombée en disgrâce depuis l’échec de son père pour obtenir la prophétie. Honnêtement je pense que Lucius est bien plus en sécurité à Azkaban qu’en liberté. Et Draco n’aurait strictement aucun intérêt à rejoindre les mangemort. Tu l’as dit toi-même c’est un trouillard, et Voldemort ne s’encombre pas de trouillard. »

« Il a bien Queudvert » grommela Harry, un éclat sombre passant dans son regard

« Draco pourrait penser qu’il est plus fort que son père et vouloir redorer l’honneur de leur famille en devenant Mangemort » spécula Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Exactement ! » S’exclama Harry tandis qu’Hermione renvoyait un regard noir au rouquin

« Mais il est à Poudlard toute l’année, il ne peut pas servir les intérêts de Voldemort ! »

« Justement s’il est à Poudlard, il peut garder un œil sur Harry et Dumbledore. » S’exclama soudain Ron

« Non, ça n’est pas logique, Voldemort à déjà Rogue pour ça. » Harry soupira devant la résistance d’Hermione face à leurs arguments implacable

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter que Malefoy soit un Mangemort »

« Parce qu’il _n’est pas_ un mangemort ! » S’exclama Hermione en se levant brusquement et en quittant la pièce extenuée. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l’accepter ? _Pourquoi_ _ **tu**_ _ne veux pas l’accepter ?_ Souffla la petite voix désagréable à l’intérieur de sa tête. _Tu sais très bien que Voldemort pourrait se servir de Draco pour se venger de la faute qu’a commise son père, espérant qu’il meure en se faisant tuer dès la première mission._ Hermione secoua la tête, c’était trop tordu pour être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être cette solution. _Tu as de l’_ _ **affection**_ _pour lui !_ Hermione serra les lèvres. Oui, quelque chose dans l’attitude de Draco l’avait touchée. Il aimait sa mère, un amour qu’elle le lui rendait bien. Et quelque part Hermione était prête à lui donner une seconde chance, une chance de ne pas finir comme son père. Alors non. Draco ne _pouvait_ pas être un mangemort. C’était débile et les garçons ne comprendraient jamais. Mais elle voulait croire en Malefoy, en celui qui l’insultait chaque fois qu’il la voyait. Juste pour savoir, juste pour être sure, juste pour le voir, rien qu’une fois, témoigner l’amour qu’il portait à sa mère envers autre chose, embrasser une autre cause. Elle le voulait, pour son bien.

Rassurée par ses propres pensées elle hocha la tête et commença à lire son livre. Elle n’éprouvait certainement pas une quelconque once d’ _amour_ pour Malefoy.

Merlin qu’elle était perdue si c’était le cas.

oO0Oo

Hermione se regarda dans la vitre teintée de la locomotive rouge vif, elle était surement la seule à l’avoir remarqué mais ses cheveux s’étaient encore éclaircis –surement la faute aux journées passées à lire dehors alors que les garçons et Ginny jouaient au Quidditch.-

Cependant ce qui l’avait interpellée le matin même c’est qu’elle qui bronzait d’habitude facilement, ne l’était pas plus que ça. Au contraire, elle se trouvait un peu pâlotte. Et lorsque qu’elle s’était avancée pour mieux observer son reflet, elle avait alors remarqué que quelques tâches bleues marines ornaient maintenant ses yeux. Elle était persuadée de ne pas les avoir eues avant. Elle posa un dernier regard songeur sur sa silhouette tandis que la voix d’Harry la sortait de sa rêverie

« On ferait mieux de trouver un compartiment vide avant qu’il n’y en ait plus » dit Harry en faisant signe à Ron et Hermione de le suivre.

Ils étaient à présent sur le quai de la Gare et le train partait dans quelques minutes. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard gêné

_**« On ne peut pas » s’excusa Hermione, « Ron et moi, nous devons d’abord aller dans le wagon des préfets et ensuite patrouiller un peu dans les couloirs. »** _

_**« Ah, c’est vrai j’avais oublié » dit Harry**_ *. Mais Hermione ne l’écoutait déjà plus, elle venait d’apercevoir la famille Malefoy une peu plus loin sur le quai.

Narcissa déposait un léger baiser sur le front de Drago tandis que celui-ci regardait frénétiquement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne voyait la scène. Hermione sourit devant cette démonstration d’affection qui la conforta dans l’idée que Drago avait besoin d’une seconde chance. Elle allait détourner les yeux lorsque les pupilles de Narcissa se braquèrent sur elle. Imperceptiblement ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et ses lèvres tremblèrent comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Troublée Hermione se retourna pour voir qui elle pouvait bien regarder. Mais le sol tangua et la gare tourna. Une migraine la prit violemment avant de s’éteindre brusquement. Puis un murmure vint frôler ses oreilles comme une caresse et elle reconnu la voix. Des lumières blanches tanguèrent devant ses yeux et lorsque la réalité immergea de nouveau, la première chose qu’elle vit fut deux iris bleu marines humides qui la fixaient l’air aussi hagard qu’elle. Narcissa esquissa un vain mouvement du bras comme pour l’atteindre avant de le relaisser tomber. Drago, à qui le mouvement n’avait pas échappé se retourna vivement vers elle et lui lança un regard noir avant d’entrainer sa mère à l’écart.

« Hermione ? ça va ? » Demanda Ron en se penchant vers elle, la faisant sursauter.

« Oui, désolée je m’étais perdue dans mes pensées » Ron hocha la tête puis désigna la locomotive

« On ferait mieux d’y aller, le train va partir » Et elle le suivi à l’intérieur de la locomotive rouge vif en se demandant si Drago arriverait à y entrer à temps.

Son doute fut balayé lorsqu’en poussant la porte du compartiment des préfets, un regard noir la transperça.

Elle s’assit le plus loin possible de lui, refrénant son envie suicidaire d’aller le serrer dans ses bras comme pour absorber toute la colère qu’il renfermait. Elle évita de le regarder autant qu’elle le pu durant le discours de McGonnagal, tout en étant bien consciente de ses yeux qui la transperçait, comme s’il espérait pouvoir tuer d’un seul regard. Comme elle aurait aimé le soulager de la haine qui le rongeait ! Elle ne savait pas d’où lui venait ce soudain élan de …  _pitié_ pour le Serpentard, mais il lui semblait urgent de panser les blessures du garçon avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Il était évident que ses yeux argentés lançaient des appels à l’aide et que son air parfois haineux ou indifférent cachait une peur sans nom.

Cependant, lorsque McGonnagal eut finit sa diatribe et qu’il fut temps pour eux de commencer les rondes, elle se contenta de se lever sans un regard pour le jeune blond et de sortir du compartiment des préfets.

« Ça va ? » demanda Ron

« Hein ? oui oui » Le regard du rouquin s’arrêta sur les poings serrés de la jeune fille

« Oh ! » Elle les desserra en vitesse « Je suis juste un peu stressée»

« Ne t’inquiète pas trop on est tout les deux et je suis sur que ça sera vite finit ! » Hermione fit une moue désapprobatrice

« Ne prends pas ça comme excuse pour bâcler le travail Ron. »

« Avec toi à côté ?! Jamais ! » Et les deux Griffondors rirent de bon cœur. Ron passa devant et Hermione en profita pour ouvrir ses mains douloureuses : ses ongles avaient laissé des marques rouges. Elle inspira un grand coup et se concentra sur sa tâche. Ainsi Malefoy sorti de ses pensées jusqu’en fin d’après midi lorsque le sujet « malfoy/mangemort » fut remit sur le tapis et c’est avec inquiétude qu’elle regarda harry partir vers le compartiment de Slugorn avec Neville… et la cape d’invisibilité.

Lorsque la nuit commença a tomber, elle n’y tint plus et parti faire un dernier tour de ronde vers le compartiment des Serpentard. Juste au cas où. _Juste au cas où quoi ?_ Morigéna une petite voix dans sa tête. _Harry a sa cape d’invisibilité ! Arrête de t’en faire ! A moins que tu ne cherche une excuse pour aller voir Malfoy ?_ la voix ricana et si elle avait pu, Hermione l’aurait volontiers assommée avec l’ _Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle ne le vit pas sortir d’un compartiment sur la droite et le bouscula dans sa précipitation

« Oh ! Je suis déso… » Elle se figea en reconnaissant les yeux cendrés.

« Tiens, Granger. Je vois que tu t’es débarrassée de ton œil noir. Dommage, tu étais presque plus jolie avec. » Dit Malfoy avec son habituel ton traînant. Hermione soupira exaspérée. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu’elle pouvait sauver qui que ce soit. Elle se contenta de jeter un coup d’œil dans le compartiment d’où il sortait pour vérifier qu’Harry, ou qu’un bout de Harry n’y était pas avant de continuer son chemin. Enfin d’essayer, car il lui avait attrapé le bras.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tiu as dit ou fait à ma mère tout à l’heure sur le quai sale petite sang de bourbe, mais tu n’as pas intérêt à l’approcher de nouveau d’accord ? Vous avez déjà mis mon père en prison et elle a suffisamment souffert comme ça. Alors touchez à ma famille de nouveau et vos corps iront rejoindre celui de Black. » Il serrait son bras de toute ses forces et elle la revit. Elle revit la faiblesse dans ses yeux, la douleur et la peur derrière ses traits tirés par la rage. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle qui écrasait son bras et les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Ça va aller, Harry _le_ battra. _Il_ ne lui fera pas de mal. » Malefoy écarquilla les yeux et un éclat d’espoir alluma ses yeux. Pendant un instant seulement, puis il se dégagea vivement de la main d’Hermione et la poussa violemment

«T’es totalement barjo. Ne me touche plus jamais d’accord ? » Et il parti dans l’autre sens. Hermione secoua la tête, hébété. Mais qu’est ce qui lui avait prit de réagir comme ça ? Elle avait _consolé_ Malefoy. Pire, elle l’avait _touché_ de son plein gré et ça n’avait pas été pour lui mettre un poing dans la figure. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et décida qu’il était grand temps de rejoindre ses amis.

 

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Draco était furieux. Il avait laissé cette petite Sang de Bourbe le toucher. Physiquement et mentalement. Quand elle l’avait touché, il s’était presque senti en sécurité, il avait tout oublié, il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, pleurer comme un enfant et tout lui confier. Pire, il avait _cru_ en ses paroles, et espéré qu’elle dise vrai. Que le célèbre Harry Potter vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu’il arrangerait tout.

Son regard avait fait ressurgir en lui des souvenirs qui avaient disparut sitôt qu’ils étaient apparus. Des souvenirs d’enfance, des souvenirs heureux qui se faisaient rares. Il se remémora le visage de Granger lorsqu’elle avait pris son bras et sa colère s’adoucit pendant un instant. Pour revenir encore plus forte l'instant d'après.

Comment avait-elle pu ! Il referma la porte d’un compartiment sur un première année qui s'y coinça les doigts et ne parvint même pas à ricaner. Il était furieux. Il fallait qu’il se défoule. Alors lorsqu’ un peu plus tard il cru voir un pied se balançant tout seul sur le porte bagage de son compartiment, il n’hésita pas. Ce sale Potter, l’origine de tous ses maux allait prendre cher.

oO0Oo

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Tiens, Potter n’est pas là » Remarqua Pansy « Et ses deux serviteurs n’arrêtent pas de lancer des regards assassins par ici. Tu sais quelque chose Draco chéri ? »

« Je t’ai déjà dis d’arrêter de m’appeler comme ça, Pansy. » Il esquissa un grand sourire satisfait en regardant l’enième regard noir que lui lançait Granger. « Et disons que je n’y suis pas pour rien dans l’absence de notre ami Potter »

« Raconte-moi ! » s’exclama Pansy toute guillerette en se collant à lui.

« Observe plutôt » ricana Draco en voyant Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle le nez en sang. La table de Serpentard suivit son regard et s’esclaffa devant l’allure piteuse de l’Élu. Mais toute l’allégresse de Draco disparut lorsque les yeux de Granger se posèrent sur lui. La colère avait été remplacé par de la … déception ? Il se senti un peu penaud et pensa qu’il y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec Potter.

Mais Dumbledore se leva pour réclamer le silence, et sachant ce qui allait suivre, Draco ne put s’empêcher de regarder l’horreur se dessiner sur les visages des Griffondors lorsque le vieux directeur annonça que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n’était autre que Rogue. Il vit Hermione rassurer Neville en lui passant une main dans le dos et le verre devant lui se brisa. Elle avait osé le toucher comme elle venait de le faire avec ce bon à rien de Londuba, elle l’avait humilié. Elle le paierait.

_oO0Oo_

Draco ouvrit les yeux dans une pièce sombre alors qu’il savait le soleil brillant derrière les volets. Il s’assit sur le lit et la douceur de la soie vint caresser ses jambes nues. Il palpa la fine couverture qui l’avait couvert et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, il était dans sa chambre mais quelque chose avait changé. Il reconnaissait le bureau de marbre blanc, mais pas les livres qui y étaient empilés, la large armoire en noyer était entrouverte et les habits qui la contenaient ne lui appartenaient pas. Quant à grande étagère à coté du lit jamais elle n’avait contenu autant de livre. Draco s’approcha du bureau et avisa une note, posée sur un des livres, elle n’était pas de son écriture et il ne réussit pas à lire ce qui y était inscrit, c’était des symboles, des spirales des barres, peut être formaient-elles des mots ? Il n’en savait rien. Il reconnaissait pourtant l’écriture de la note et savait que la personne avait dû tracer les signes d’une façon appliquée. Un bruit dans la salle d’eau le détourna du papier qu’il oublia aussitôt et il se dirigea vers la salle au carrelage noir. Dans le coin, une baignoire blanche qu’il ne reconnut pas lui faisait de l’œil, elle était remplie d’une eau encore brûlante. Il se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe de chambre en soie blanche et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Immaculée sur le carrelage encre. Puis, il se glissa avec délice dans l’eau bouillante qui réveilla sa peau, rougissant ses membres pâles, lui procurant un plaisir intense alors que l’eau attaquait chaque pore de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le moment et quand il les rouvrit, Draco n’était plus seul dans le bain. Elle l’avait rejoint. Elle avait à présent des yeux d'un bleu sombre cerclé d'argent et ses cheveux sauvages dévalaient ses épaules en d’épaisses boucles presque aussi blondes que l’étaient les cheveux de Draco. Son regard contenait une bonté sans pareil, c’était le même regard que dans le train. Un regard qui le mettait à nu, un regard qu’il appréciait pourtant. Les deux adolescents s’observèrent dans leur nudité et ne purent s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils étaient semblables. Ils levèrent une main en même temps comme mus d’une seule volonté et leurs doigts se rencontrèrent s’enlaçant, se palpant. De nouveau, il dévisagea la jeune fille.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? » chuchota-t-il et la chaleur de la salle de bain où il se sentait jusqu’alors bien devint étouffante. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n’en sortit, une main blafarde s’était plaquée contre sa gorge. Tandis qu’elle se débattait, une silhouette se dessina dans la vapeur d’eau. Ses yeux rouges fixèrent Draco d’un air cruel. Ses doigts pâles raffermirent leur prise sur le cou de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu’une sonnerie stridente ne le fasse disparaître et que Draco ne se réveille en sueur dans le même lit à baldaquin où il s’était endormi la veille.

oO0Oo

Son premier réflexe en entrant dans la Grande Salle fut de regarder vers la table des Griffondor pour savoir si _elle_ était toujours là. Sa mort ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, mais son cauchemar l’avait suffisamment ébranlé pour qu’il se sente obligé de vérifier. Au cas où. Il ne se souciait pas du tout de la Sang de Bourbe. Il se figea.

Elle était bien là, un livre devant elle, entrain de croquer dans un croissant à pleines dents comme si elle n’avait pas mangé depuis des semaines. Elle était là, seule car il était encore tôt. Mais était-ce vraiment elle ?

Draco eu peur. Tellement peur qu’il faillit faire demi-tour pour aller se recoucher ou vomir car un goût de bile monta subitement dans sa bouche. Mais il se contenta de se frotter les yeux et de regarder de nouveau. Rien n’y fit, qu’importait le nombre de fois qu’il la regardait, elle avait toujours une crinière aux large boucles blondes, un nez un peu plus pointu qu’à l’accoutumé et surtout, surtout elle avait des yeux d'un bleu sombre et Draco savait que s’il s’approchait d’assez près il verrait de l'argent cercler ce bleu d'outremer.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. De blond et d'argent

**Chapitre deux :**

 

« H-Hermione ?! » La jeune sorcière ferma son livre et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

« Oui ? » Elle remarqua alors qu’ils la dévisageaient comme si elle venait de faire une série de galipettes particulièrement impressionnante, ou qu’il lui était poussé des ailes pendant la nuit. Elle attrapa sa serviette et s’essuya vivement la bouche

« J’ai quelque chose c’est ça ? » Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête « où ? »

« Tu….ne t’es pas regardée dans un miroir ce matin ? » Demanda Ron et Hermione attrapa le miroir que lui tendait une Ginny tout aussi perdue. D’ailleurs toute la tablée la dévisageait comme s’ils la voyaient pour la première fois. Elle regarda son reflet et faillit le lâcher. Des yeux bleu gris avaient remplacé ses habituels yeux marron, et des cheveux blonds tombaient en une cascade sauvage sur ses épaules. Pourtant elle reconnaissait encore ses pommettes saillantes, la forme de ses yeux et celle de ses lèvres. La jeune sorcière dans le reflet était bien Hermione Granger. Mais c'était impossible n'est ce pas ?

« C-ce…c’est un vrai miroir ? » balbutia-t-elle en espérant que ses amis se mettraient soudainement à rire en disant qu’ils l’avaient bien eue. Mais Ginny se contenta d’hocher la tête.« Qu’est ce qui se passe ? … Vous croyez que quelqu’un pendant la nuit… »

« Est entré en douce dans ton dortoir pour te transformer en une pale copie de Malfoy fille ? » compléta Harry

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d’autre ! Personne ne change d’apparence comme ça en une nuit »

« Je sais pas Hermione, tu avais déjà un peu changé avant non ? » Intervint Dean

« Mais je… pas à ce point là !!» Commença à s’énerver Hermione

« Bon on se calme ! C’est sûrement une mauvaise blague. Hermione va juste voir Mrs Pomfresh, elle te réglera ça en deux temps trois mouvements d’accord ? » La rassura Ginny.

« Tu veux qu’on t’accompagne ? » demanda Ron, en regardant avec envie les croissants encore fumants

« Non, mangez, on se retrouve en cours de potion »

« On commence par potion ?! » Se lamenta Ron qui devint tout rouge sous le regard noir de sa sœur « P-pardon Hermione »

Elle percuta quelqu’un en sortant de la Grande Salle et s’excusa sans même prendre le temps de regarder de qui il s’agissait

« Miss Granger ? » Rogue la regardait d’un air qu’elle aurait presque pu qualifier de surpris

« Professeur ? » Il la dévisagea longuement, puis son air impassible et dédaigneux repris le dessus.

« Tachez d’arranger ça avant mon cours, il est strictement hors de question que vous deveniez une attraction ambulante. » Hermione sourit, si le professeur Rogue pensait que ça pouvait s’arranger c’est que tout allait bien. Ceux qui avaient fait ça passeraient juste un très mauvais quart d’heure quand elle leur aurait mis la main dessus.

Elle arrivait à l’infirmerie quand on lui attrapa vivement le bras. Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement, baguette à la main.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle au blond qui la tenait

« Qu’est ce que c’est que cette apparence ?! » S’énerva-t-il sans la lâcher

« Qu’est ce que ça peut te faire Malfoy ? »

« Tu… me ressembles et je ne tolérerais pas qu’une sale petite S-»

« OH ! Tu va faire attention à ce que tu dis Malfoy. Crois-moi je n’ai certainement pas choisit d’avoir cette apparence et c’est encore moins un moyen pour blesser ton ego de petit Sang Pur arrogant d’accord ? Alors maintenant tu vas me lâcher tout de suite et retourner dans ton cachot faire tes petites manigances et préparer ton prochain mauvais coup ! » Il la lâcha comme si elle l’avait brûlé et recula de quelques pas

« Qui est ce qui s’amuse à crier devant mon infirmerie ? Ce n’est pas la f… » Madame Pomfresh se figea en les apercevant tout les deux devant la porte

« Miss Granger ? » Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

« O-oui. Je suis vraiment désolée d’avoir fait tant de bruit, je… »

«Entrez » Elle la tira presque dans l'infirmerie et ferma la porte sur Malfoy. « Asseyez vous. » Mrs Pomfresh sortit sa baguette et survola Hermione avec. Puis, chose inhabituelle, elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit d'en face.

« Vous pensez qu'on peut retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça ? » Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. Mrs Pomfresh la dévisagea

« Pourquoi pensez vous avoir changé en une nuit comme ça Miss Granger ? »

« Oh ça doit sûrement être une farce.. »

« Vous êtes intelligente Miss Granger, est ce que vos pensez vraiment que quelqu'un ce serait amusé à venir dans votre dortoir des le premier jour d'école pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ? »

« Avec un sort de désillusion on aurait très bien pu.... »

« Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? » La coupa-t-elle.

« Je-euh.... » Hermione réfléchit un moment. Étonnamment, elle se sentait..bien. Ce nouveau corps semblait être plus..résistant que le dernier, il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait faire énormément de choses, peut être même qu'elle se sentait plus... _puissante_? « Bien... très bien même. » Mrs Pomfresh esquissa un petit sourire mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux. « Mrs Pomfresh, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sure encore. Mais en attendant je vais vous donner ceci. » Elle alla fouiller dans une armoire pour en sortir une fiole transparente remplie d’un liquide verdâtre des plus repoussant. « ça vous évitera d'être harcelée par Poudlard pendant au moins une petite journée. » Hermione l’avala cul sec et fut surprise de se sentir aussitôt fatiguée et vidée de toute énergie. Mrs Pomfresh lui lança un regard approbateur et lui tendit un miroir. Si ses yeux arboraient toujours la même couleur bleus -gris, ses cheveux avaient presque repris leur couleur brun foncé et son nez était maintenant moins pointu. En regardant Mrs Pomfresh, il lui sembla même qu'elle avait rapetissît, qu'elle s’était tassée. Cette apparence qui avait pourtant toujours été la sienne ne semblait plus lui convenir, elle s'y sentait à l'étroit, comme dans un corps étranger.

« Revenez me voir ce soir après vos cours. J'aurais sûrement du nouveau. » Hermione se mordit la langue. Il était évident que Mrs Pomfresh cachait quelque chose, et devoir attendre le soir pour découvrir de quoi il s'agissait lui semblait être une terrible torture.

« Mais Mrs Pomfresh. Si ça n'est pas une farce, comment ai-je pu changer autant du jour au lendemain ? » L'infirmière la regarda un moment , hésitante.

« Héritage magique très probablement » lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Hermione secoua la tête

« C'est impossible, j'ai remonté l'arbre généalogique de mes parents à plusieurs centaines d'années. Ils n'ont aucun ancêtre sorciers » Mrs Pomfresh grimaça

« Il est 8h presque passé. Il ne me semble pas que vous voudriez e^tr en retard à votre premier cours n'est ce pas ? »Elle regarda avec insistance l'insigne de préfet qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, entre panique et frustration et finit par se diriger vers le cours de potion.

Entre les regards furieux de Malfoy, ceux inquiets de ses amis et les questions curieuses de ses camarades, cette rentrée fut la pire de toute celles qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et pire que tout elle passa à une lenteur hallucinante. Même son saut à la bibliothèque pour récolter des information sur les _« transformations soudaines »_ ou les _« Heritages Magiques »_ ne fit pas passer le temps plus vite. Elle ne trouva rien qui puisse expliquer son cas et à la fin de la journée elle était sur les nerfs et à court de patience.

« Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux » Demanda Ron alors qu'ils sortaient de leurs derniers cours.

« C'est gentil Ron, mais je pense que je vais y aller toute seule. »

« Tu es sure ? Parce que tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien » Elle faillit ceder à sa moue inquiete et ses yeux pleins d'espoirs. Mais Harry arriva à temps

« Allez viens Ron, Hermione a des choses à faire et nous on va en profiter pour aller s’entraîner au Quidditch, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« Mais elle a peut etre... »

« ça va aller Ron, allez donc profiter du beau temps pour vous entrainer. » Et Harry entraina Ron avec lui non sans lui adresser un petit clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit par un sourire reconnaissant. Ça n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que les garçons soit là, mais il s'agissait de sa vie privée et elle avait toujours été très préservatrice envers celle-ci. De toute façon elle leur en parlerait sûrement une fois qu'elle serait moins énervée.  
C'est donc à grand pas impatients qu'elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement ce qui était inhabituel pour Hermione Granger.

« Miss Granger, le directeur vous attends dans son bureau. » Hermione se figea

« Dans son bureau ? »

« Oui miss, dans son bureau »

« Mais... »

«Dépêchez vous, ne le faite pas attendre. »

« Oui Mrs Pomfresh »

« Oh et avant que j'oublie, Arlequin » Hermione la regarda sans comprendre « Le mot de passe. Vous en aurez besoin. »

oO0Oo

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je pouvais m'en occuper tout seul _il_ me l'a confié à moi »

« ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous pensez »

« Ah oui ? Et... »

« Miss Granger. Ne devriez-vous pas être couché à cette heure-ci ? » Hermione sursauta  
« Le directeur m'a convoqué dans son bureau » Le professeur Rogue la regarda d'un air étrange, puis il haussa un sourcil en direction de Malfoy

« Eh bien si le directeur vous a convoqué, vous ne devriez pas le faire attendre » Si elle ne put voir le regard furieux que Malfoy envoya à son Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, elle senti tout a fait sa colère.

« Non Professeur » murmura-t-elle. Elle s'apprêtait à dire le mot de passe lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les deux hommes venaient se placer derrière elle

« Arlequin » dit le Professeur Rogue, la gargouille tourna et ils empruntèrent l'escalier

« Mais qu'est ce que ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule que le directeur a demandé dans son bureau Miss Granger. »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec... »

« Pour une fois les mots vous manquent, j'aurais souhaité qu'il en soit de même ce matin quand vous nous avez donné l'entière biographie du filtre de mort vivant » Malfoy ricana et Hermione ne put s’empêcher de rougir.

Le directeur les attendait derrière son bureau, et quand ils entrèrent il leur adressa son habituel sourire chaleureux. Il fit apparaître des poufs et leur fit signe de s’asseoir. Le professeur Rogue resta debout.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes tout les trois là » Commença le directeur une lueur de malice dans le yeux. Malice qui eut disparut sitôt qu'il pose son regard sur une petite fiole argentée devant lui.

« Il me semble, Severus, que vous ayez omis de me dire quelque chose d'important lors de vos comptes rendus » Hermione senti aussitôt une onde de peur envahir la pièce une peur qui sentait étonnamment le lys. D'instinct, elle se tourna vers malfoy et même si son masque d’indifférence restait intact il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était de lui qu’émanait cette peur. Le genre de peur qui vous prends aux tripes. Elle se retint d'aller lui prendre la main.

« Je ne comprends pas monsieur. » Dumbledore le regarda à travers ses verre en demi lune

« peut être que ceci vous rafraîchira la mémoire dans ce cas. » Il se leva et fit léviter une petite bassine au centre de la pièce

« Une pensine ! » s'exclama Hermione émerveillée. Le professeur Dumbledore lui sourit.

« Approchez vous »dit Dumbledore en plongeant le liquide argenté dans la pensine. Hermione hésita un moment, qu'est ce que Malfoy et le professeur rogue pouvaient bien avoir à faire avec elle ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et plongea la tête dans la pensine, sûrement n'allait-elle pas tarder à le découvrir.

Ils tombèrent dans un vieux bâtiment aux côtés d'une femme élancée que Hermione reconnu aussitôt, bien que ses cheveux étaient alors d'un noir de jais et que sa peau était dépourvue de rides. Mrs pomfresh berçait un enfant en lui chantonnant une berceuse. Une berceuse moldue, car celle-ci, Hermione la connaissait très bien. Elle regarda autour d'elle effarée, tout avait l'air si réel !

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce remplie de couchettes où dormaient des enfants de tout âge. Elle s'approcha de l'une d'elle pour voir si elle pouvait la toucher ou si elle ne ferait que la traverser comme un fantôme. Mais une clochette retentit et Mrs Pomfresh se leva et parti. Dumbledore l'imita et tout le monde le suivit.

Les murs du couloir étaient fissurés de toute part, quelques jouets traînaient par-ci par là. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient dans un orphelinat. Mrs Pomfresh entra dans une grande salle et Hermione se figea, elle aperçut les deux silhouettes et elle eu peur. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre et elle voulut faire demi tour, sortir de cette scène revenir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qu'il lui dise que Malfoy avait voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait suivre car elle savait que sa vie allait être chamboulée. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle voulait rester une granger, elle ne voulait plus savoir pourquoi elle avait soudainement changé d'apparence, elle voulait juste rester la fille de ses parents. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire.

« Venez Miss Granger » lui dit-il. Puis comme elle ne bougeait pas, il s'avança vers elle et parla tout bas pour que elle seule puisse l'entendre. « Quoique que vous appreniez ce soir, vous serez toujours la même personne, seuls sont vos choix et non votre nom qui vous définissent.. » Il lui tendit la main, et elle la prit. Elle entra dans la pièce.

Deux personnes se tenaient devant le guichet, elles portaient de longues capes noires et leur capuches étaient relevées, elle parlaient à voix basse avec une dame potelée qui les regardaient d'un air méfiant. Hermione chercha du regard Mrs Pomfresh et elle la trouva dans l'ombre de la porte, plaquée contre le mur. Pourquoi se cachait-elle ? Elle vit que le regard affolé de la Mrs Pomfresh plus jeune ne quittait pas les deux personnes. Hermione se tourna vers les deux inconnu, sûrement des sorciers au vu de leur habits. Elle s'avança prudemment, c'était une sensation bizarre que de ne pouvoir être vu pas personne. Quand bien même elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans leur réalité, elle avait une peur bleue que l'un d'eux réalise qu'elle était là. Que soudainement l'une des silhouettes tourne son regard vers elle et qu'elle la voit. Derrière elle entendit le Professeur Rogue jurer. Elle avança encore jusqu'à être quasiment face à eux et retint un hoquet de surprise.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Malfoy l'air furieux en regardant alternativement Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. « Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ici avec ma mère...et... » la silhouette de gauche sortit de sous sa cape un tas de drap qu'elle tendit à la femme potelée. Hermione plaqua une main devant sa bouche

« Vous êtes surs ? » demanda la femme soudainement plus compatissante. La silhouette de droite hocha la tête « Pas de nom, pas de quoi vous retrouver ? » cette fois un hochement négatif « Je vais juste vous demander de remplir et signer ce formulaire dans ce cas » La silhouette de gauche retira sa capuche et de long cheveux argentés cascadèrent sur ses épaules elle se pencha vers le tas de drap qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement et l'embrassa. Les couvertures remuèrent un moment, puis une nouvelle plainte se fit entendre. Une larme dévala la joue de la jeune femme. Puis elle donna l'enfant à la femme de l'accueil qui se mit à le bercer. Narcissa Malfoy se pencha sur le bout de papier et le remplit d'une main tremblante. Elle posa le stylo, regarda une dernière fois le bébé et se detourna en relevant sa capuche.

« Viens, Severus. » Murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là qu'Hermione remarqua que l'ancien Maître des potions regardait là ou était caché Mrs Pomfresh en plissant les yeux. Il avança d'un pas.

« Severus ? » appela Narcissa Malfoy et le Professeur rogue se détourna

« J'arrive »

Le décor tourna et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione se laissa tomber sur un pouf. La scène défila en accéléré dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'elle venait de voir ne voulait rien dire du tout... N'est ce pas ? Il se pouvait que l'enfant ne soit pas elle, il se pouvait que ça ne soit pas l'enfant de Narcissa. Mais elle revit la larme, elle revit le regard de Narcissa sur le quai du Poudlard Express, pire elle revit sa chevelure argentée, et ses yeux... Elle leva la tête. Draco semblait sur le point de sauter sur Rogue pour lui extirper des explication, Dumbledore la regardait et Rogue...Le professeur Rogue avait un visage le plus fermé possible, mais sa main encore sur le bord de la pensine tremblait.

« Dite moi que ça n'est pas ce que je pense » murmura-t-elle et elle eut pitié de sa propre voix. Rogue baissa la tête et Draco la regarda l'air furieux

« Et qu'est ce que tu penses exactement ? » Cracha Malfoy « Ce souvenir, i-il ne veut rien dire du tout, tu ne peux pas être ... » Leur regards se croisèrent et elle vit quelque chose en lui céder. Ses yeux ne trahissaient plus de dégoût, mais de la peur. Il se tourna vers l'ancien professeur des potions, mais c'est Dumbledore qui parla.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de nous dire la vérité Severus » Le professeur rogue frappa la pensine

« Non. »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser je deviens vieux et mes oreilles me font parfois défaut, que venez vous de dire ? »

« J 'ai dis que non. » Le professeur Rogue releva la tête « Si je vous révèle ça à vous, alors ces enfants deviendront que de nouveaux pions dans votre jeu d’échecs, ils seront perdus. » Dumbledore prit un air étonné

« Il me semble que jusqu'à présent je me suis trouvé plutôt apte à protéger ceux qui m'entourent. N'ai -je pas déjà acquis votre confiance Severus ? »

« Vous n'avez pas pu la sauver _elle_ » murmura-t-il si bas qu'Hermione faillit ne pas entendre. Dumbledore soupira

« Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi alors faites le pour eux » Rogue se tourna vers eux et une moue inexplicable passa sur son visage. Il entrouvrit les lèvres puis les referma. Ses paupières s'affaissèrent et il massa ses tempes.

« Dans ce cas je veux que vous me promettiez moi de tout faire pour les protéger et de ne rien révéler de ce que je vais vous montrer ce soir dans ce cas. »

Dumbledore s'approcha de rogue et posa une main sur son épaule, puis le regardant droit dans les yeux

« Je vous jure de les protéger.. et de ne rien révéler de ce que vous allez me montrer » Rogue esquissa un rictus

«Je devrai vous demander un Serment mais il me semble que ça ne sera pas très utile cette fois » Ses yeux glissèrent sur la main que Dumbledore avait posé sur son épaule. Il s'avança vers la pensine, porta sa baguette a sa tempe et un filament argenté le suivit quand il la retira. Il le plongea dans la pensine et remua

« Cette consigne s'applique également pour vous miss Granger, pas à mot à vos amis. Vous-savez-qui a deja pu entrer dans l'esprit du grand Harry Potter, rien ne nous dit qu'il ne peut pas le faire de nouveau. Et il ne doit pas découvrir ce que je vais vous montrer. » Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, mais elle acquiesça. Puis il se tourna vers Draco « ça vaut pour toi aussi » De nouveau une odeur de Lys emprunte de peur flotta dans la pièce

« Je ne veux pas voir » Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore qui releva la tête en une question muette.

« Tu peux te permettre de regarder ça »

« Mais je... »

« tu es suffisamment entraîné. Et tu es doué » Draco baissa la tête et hermione fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que... ?

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien » Dit le Professeur Rogue en montra la pensine

« Merci, Severus » répondit Dumbledore et tout les quatre furent de nouveau absorbés par la pensine.

Ils atterrirent dans une grande pièce luxueuse dont la seule source de lumière provenait du feu qui brûlait ardemment dans l’âtre de la cheminée. Une porte s’ouvrit violemment sur la droite et une copie conforme de son nouveau professeur de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal apparut, son visage exempt de nombreuses rides. Ses yeux hagards se posèrent sur une forme indistincte, celle d’une femme, allongée sur un canapé

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Sa voix plus rauque qu’à l’accoutumée trahissait l’inquiétude délaissée par son visage. Il s’approcha du canapé noir et s’agenouilla avant de prendre la main de la femme qui y était allongé. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et son regard azuré fixait le Rogue en face d’elle. Lentement elle acquiesça.

« Qu’est ce que je vais faire, qu’est ce que je vais lui dire ? »

Celle qu’Hermione venait d’identifier comme étant Narcissa porta sa main libre à son visage où des larmes creusaient à présent des sillons sur ses joues blafardes.

« Il ne le sait pas encore ? » La femme secoua la tête

« C’est pourtant évident, il est si gros ». Elle porta la main de Rogue jusqu'à son ventre et Hermione remarqua alors la forme arrondie de celui-ci. « Oh, Severus, suis-je obligée de le lui dire ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement »

« Je ne veux pas» sanglota de nouveau la femme. «  Il ne comprendra pas. Il me rejettera »

Rogue se releva.

«  Comment ne pourrait-il pas les aimer ? Ce sont les siens, son sang. Il les aimera »

« Pas elle. »

« Elle ? » Hermione vit le Rogue plus jeune se figer.

« Tu vois ! Même toi ! Même toi tu ne comprends pas, alors comment Lucius le pourrait ? »

« C’est juste que les descendants des Malefoy sont généralement des garçons, une fille ça ne s’était encore jamais vu … »

«  C’est pour ça. Ne lui dis rien. Pas pour l’instant »

« Narcissa… »

« Je t’en prie Severus » Ce dernier soupira

« Très bien, de toute façon il finira par le savoir » Et le maître des potions reparti, laissant Narcissa en pleurs.

La scène changea, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une petite pièce aux airs confortable et Narcissa était assise sur un canapé. Elle caressait son ventre qui avait grossi depuis la dernière fois. Rogue lui tournait le dos, face à la fenêtre

«  Je ne peux pas la garder. » Rogue se retourna et dévisagea la femme blonde « Ce serait trop dur »

« Il me semble que nous en avons déjà parlé »

« Et si elle devenait comme ma sœur ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres la voulait auprès de lui ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter »

« Narcissa… » Mais le maître des potions fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte contre le mur. Un homme entra. Ses cheveux d’un blond blanc scintillaient sous la lueur tamisée de la pièce et ses traits fins aux aspects princiers auraient pu faire rêver n’importe quelle fille si son allure n’était pas si hautaine et froide. D’un air désintéressé il pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de sa femme et murmura un sort qu’Hermione ne put entendre. Mais tout de suite, Narcissa devint plus pale que la mort elle-même et Lucius Malefoy parti d’un rire froid empli d’une satisfaction malsaine.

« Lucius ? » Demanda Rogue aussi inexpressif qu’a l’accoutumée

«  Oh, c’est donc pour ça que tu voulais attendre. En réalité tu savais ! » Narcissa resta si immobile qu’on aurait pu croire qu’elle ne respirait plus « Une fille dans notre famille ! Ça ne s’était pas produit depuis… des lustres ! _Il_ va être content. Lui qui n’osait espérer que ce soit le cas. Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu ne veuilles pas savoir le sexe de ton enfant. »

«  De quoi tu parles ? » Rogue s’était avancé vers le canapé et fronçait les sourcils tandis que Narcissa restait muette, la rage déformant petit à petit ses traits d’habitude si lisse et gracieux. Elle avait entouré son ventre de ses bras d’un geste protecteur.

«  _Ton_ maître ne l’aura pas Lucius. » Cracha-t-elle d'une voix basse , mais si intense qu’on sentait la haine dans chaque mot qu’elle prononçait. Elle se tourna vers Rogue « Ça fait des mois, qu’il l’espère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin d’une dernière chose pour devenir immortel à jamais. Une unique chose. La fille d’une lignée de sang pur n’ayant jamais engendré de fille auparavant.  »

Si Hermione n’avait pas vu son futur professeur de DCFM serrer imperceptiblement le rebord du canapé où était assise Narcissa, elle aurait juré que tout ce qui se passait ne l’atteignait pas le moins du monde

«  Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes, pourquoi voudrais-tu protéger cet être qui n’est pas encore né et qui ne t’apportera que des ennuis alors que tu peux obtenir la gloire éternelle auprès du Maître ?! » L’homme blond s’avança dangereusement du canapé et au même moment Rogue se plaça entre les deux Malefoy « Severus » ricana Lucius  « Ne me dis pas que tu es de son avis enfin… » Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’une lueur bleutée sortit de la baguette de celui qui était devenu son adversaire.

« Par Merlin Severus qu’as-tu fais ?! » s’écria Narcissa

«  Un sort d’oubliette. Tu avais raison. Tu ne peux pas la garder. Je t’aiderais. » Narcissa fondit en sanglot

« Oh, merci, merci. » Puis ses larmes se tarirent tout d’un coup  « Le jour où _il_ l’apprendra… »

« Il ne le saura jamais, je te le promets. » Les deux êtres se serrèrent dans une dernière étreinte alors que le décor devenait flou et qu'une nouvelle salle remplaçait la première. Ils étaient dans une sorte de cave uniquement éclairée par des torches sur les murs. Narcissa Malfoy était allongée sur un lit de fortune et les draps qui la recouvraient étaient tachés de sang. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses joues étaient rougies et de la sueur enrobait sa peau, mais elle souriait. Elle souriait comme jamais Hermione n'aurait cru la voir sourire un jour. Elle était heureuse et épanouie. Dans ses bras deux petites têtes écarlates criaient à pleins poumons elle pencha la tête vers elles et les embrassa

« On doit faire vite » Severus entra en trombe dans la pièce, il tenait un vieux bout de parchemin dans sa main. Les yeux marine de Narcissa se ternirent de tristesse en le voyant et elle caressa le visage de l'enfant de droite qui avait cessé de crier.

« Tout va bien se passer » murmura-t-elle sûrement autant pour elle que pour l'enfant. Severus s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et sorti sa baguette.

« Peut-elle au moins garder le prénom que je lui ai donné ? » soupira Narcissa en donnant le bébé au Maïtre des potions.

« Tu sais bien que non » il prit l'enfant et esquissa un vague sourire en regardant le bébé tendre les bras pour être encore plus près de lui. « Comment l'aurais-tu appelé ? » Narcissa sourit

« Nyx » De nouveau un rare sourire passa sur le visage du professeur Rogue. « C'est ridicule ? » demanda Narcissa, mais il secoua la tête

« C'est parfait. Nyx Malfoy » Il déroula le parchemin et posa la baguette sur le front du bébé qui babilla  «  _Transformat hominem in ejus mane dies, quia idem est un somnis eadem aeternae_  » Narcissa posa la main sur celle de Severus.

« Crois tu que ça tiendra ? »

« C'est le sort le plus ancien et le plus vieux que j'ai pu trouver. Il tiendra. » Une larme dévala la joue de la jeune femme. De nouveau le décor s’évapora alors que Narcissa déposait un baiser sur le front du bébé.

Quelque part entre deux Temps, un bourgeon sorti du sol et une première épine se ficha sur la tige. Les secondes reprirent leurs cours et pendant un instant, l’être qui venait de naître fut oublié.

Quand Hermione releva la tête, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait

« Je m'étais visiblement trompé » dit Rogue, les yeux toujours fixés sur le tourbillon argenté dans la bassine de pierre.

« Les sang purs peuvent se trouver très résistant aux sortilèges de ce genre. Cependant je suis curieux de savoir ou vos avez bien pu dégoter un tel sortilège » dit Dumbledore. Hermione recula de quelques pas et retourna s'asseoir. Si elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle était le bébé que Narcissa avait serré dans ses bras, qu'elle était... Nyx Malfoy -le nom lui arracha une grimace, elle ne s'expliquait pas comment ils pouvaient être surs qu'elle était bien cet enfant là. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander, puis elle se ravisa en croisant son reflet dans la fenêtre. Malfoy était juste derrière elle et elle ne put que voir des ressemblances. Elle avait repris son apparence du matin et tout ce qu'elle voyait était une copie de Draco Malfoy, les mêmes cheveux platine, le même nez mutin, les même pommettes, le même menton. Seuls leurs yeux et leur couleur de peau divergeait. Elle croisa son regard et son monde n'aurait pas pu être plus chamboulé, car elle sut à ce moment là qu'elle était une Malfoy. Nyx Malfoy.

Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort.

 

OO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Il croisa son regard dans la vitre et il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était sa sœur. Elle était la fille de son rêve, son sang. La petite sœur dont il avait toujours rêvé. Un rictus déforma son visage. Quelle ironie que se soit Granger ! La personne qu'il avait le plus haï après Weasley et Potter, pourtant en ce moment même aucune haine ne l'habitait. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, allait la serrer dans ses bras pour respirer l'odeur de Rose qui émanait d'elle. Elle avait peur il le savait. Mais lui avait encore plus peur, car il savait sa mission et parce qu'il se souvenait de ce que sa mère avait dit dans le souvenir _« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin d’une dernière chose pour devenir immortel à jamais. Une unique chose. La fille d’une lignée de sang pur n’ayant jamais engendré de fille auparavant. »_. Si c'était vrai, alors lui avoir révélé l'existence de sa jumelle était la pire chose que Severus avait pu faire, car la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors _il_ saurait tout et _il_ viendrait pour elle. Oublié Potter, la nouvelle cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait autre que Granger, la nouvelle Malfoy. Peut être devra-t-il la lui livrer lui même. Il voyait déjà le sourire sadique du vieux serpent lorsqu'il découvrirait la nouvelle au fond de son âme et lorsqu'il verrait à quel point il tenait à elle avec quel plaisir il lui demanderait de la trahir pour _Lui._ Draco voyait aussi sa tante Bellatrix lui parler d'honneur , lui répéter qu'elle n'était toujours qu'une sang de bourbe. Et pire que tout il voyait le visage défait de sa mère lorsqu’elle apprendrait, il voyait ses larmes et sa colère, il voyait sa haine et sa détresse lorsqu'elle saurait qu'il les avaient trahi. Car il les trahirait n'est ce pas ? Il n'était qu'un lâche, un trouillard. Il était un Serpentard mais il aurait sûrement dû finir avec ces bons à rien de Poufsouffle. _Il y a bien une solution_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, mais il la recala dans un partie de son cerveau. Jamais il ne s'allierait avec la bande Potter, jamais il ne viendrait lécher les botte de ce Directeur gâteux pour se faire pardonner de l'horreur qu'il devait commettre d'ici la fin de l'année. Un acte qui le détruirait, mais qui laverait l'honneur de sa famille, de son père aux yeux de Tête-de-Serpent. Il pensa alors a son père, qui aurait été si heureux de livrer sa fille à ce _monstre_. _Mais en quoi es-tu si différent ? Tu finira par faire la même chose._ Il regarda sa nouvelle sœur. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux. Oserait-il ? Oserait-il détruire ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde ? Décevoir sa mère et tuer celle qu'il aimait déjà comme un frère ? Il s’arrêta un moment sur cette constatation. Comment pouvait-il nourrir de tels sentiments envers Granger alors qu'il y a quelques jours encore il la détestait comme la peste ? Cette révélation n'aurait pas du jouer autant sur ses émotions et pourtant... Il n'avait jamais eu autant peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui même ou sa mère. Était-ce cela la liaison entre deux jumeaux ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti avant ? Cette attirance, ce lien qui les unissait était pourtant si fort... Comment un simple sort de camouflage avait-il pu masquer une telle chose ? Il sentait chacune des émotions de sa sœur dans les effluves de rose qui lui parvenait. L'odeur n'en était pas pour autant désagréable, c'était juste un léger parfum qui l'accompagnait. Un parfum agréable qu'il redoutait de voir disparaître.

« Je pense que ça suffira pour ce soir » dit Dumbledore en les regardant. Draco esquissa un rictus. Alors c'était tout ? Il allait les congédier sans une explication ? Sans une morale. Sans un « soyez prudents, ne parlez à personne, n'éveillez pas les soupçons, agissez comme d'habitude ? ». Il voulait l’entendre dire. La promesse qu'il avait faite a Severus, il voulait qu'il la dise à haute voix. Juste pour rendre la chose plus réelle., pour être sur qu' _elle_ serait en sécurité sans lui. Mais le Directeur se contenta de se tourner vers Granger et de lui tendre un flacon

« Vous devriez reprendre ça. » Elle le prit en tremblant « Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, je vous enverrai un hibou »ajouta-t-il en les reconduisant vers la porte. Il s’arrêta sur la pas de la porte et se tourna vers eux. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi vieux qu'a ce moment là «  Je vous souhaiterai bien une bonne nuit, mais je doute que vous arriviez a dormir. D'ici demain agissez juste comme d'habitude. ». Draco rit intérieurement, il se disait bien aussi que ça n 'était pas possible que le vieux ne les laisse partir dans une mise en garde. La porte se referme derrière eux et aucun des deux ne bougea. Granger serrait bêtement la potion contre elle . Peut-être souhaitait elle revenir quelques heures en arrière, avant qu'elle ne devienne une Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, sa famille représentait sans aucun doute tout ce qu'elle détestait. Lui-même représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait. Pourtant... il se souvint des mots qu'elle avait prononcé dans le train, de la douceur avec laquelle elle l'avait dit.

« Peut être devrions nous y aller » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et la suivit arrivé au bas des escaliers elle s’arrêta pour le regarder. Pour la première fois il vit sa sœur et il la trouva magnifique. Sa crinière ne lui avait jamais parut aussi belle et ses yeux... ses yeux étaient tristes, perdus, beaux dans leur faiblesse. Il esquissa un mouvement vers elle et fut surpris de ne pas la voir reculer. Il leva doucement la main et la posa sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux a son contact. Sa peau était douce et chaude, il pouvait sentir son sang affluer sous sa main. Il sentait mille autre chose aussi. Il sentait sa peur, son amour, sa détresse, sa joie à l'idée de le retrouver enfin après toute ses années, mais se fut la confiance qu'il ressenti à son égard qui finit par l'achever et il la prit dans ses bras

« je te protégerai » Murmura-t-il comme un amant mièvre à sa bien-aimée. Il la senti sourire et elle chuchota un je sais plein de confiance.

« Éloigne-toi d'elle tout de suite ! » Rugit une voix au bout du couloir. Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et soupira à la vu du balafré qui s'approchait, baguette à la main, un air furieux sur le visage.

 

 


End file.
